I'm Gonna Love You
by hikarushidou14
Summary: A sonfic about Naruto and Hinata.


GOT BORED AND I'M STUCK ON THE OTHER STORY SO YEAH........ HERE YOU GO A NARUHINA FANFICTION. And I don't own any of this.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Are story takes place in modern day Japan at Konoha High School. Are mane characters are Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Now Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since they fist met in junior high. They were instantly friends when Hinata was the only one that would play with Naruto his first day.

Now are two characters are in high school and 16 years old. Naruto has sun yellow hair and sky blue eyes. His skin is a nice tanned color also. He has very toned abs, but not to toned. All in all he is handsome in Hinata eyes. Hinata has also changed over the years. She has long, somewhat blue-black hair. Her eyes are a milky color with almost no pupils, a Hyuga thing. Her curves also came in wonderfully. Her breasts are just the right size, not big like her principal Tsunade's are. Hinata also has this lavender smell about her, because she works with herbs a lot.

Hinata loved to sing and write songs of her own. Most of the songs were about her and Naruto. All of them were about her deep love for Naruto. No one else knew any of this because she never told or showed anyone. She was scared of what other people might think of her songs.

She just wrote a new song and wanted to test it out. She got out her guitar and warmed up her voice. What she didn't know was that Naruto was under her window. What they do is sneak into each other's windows. They have been doing this since they were 13. Under her window he heard her warming up her voice. **What in the world could she be doing. Is she singing?** He thought as he got closer. When he did Hinata began to sing.

Angel in disguise,

Stories in his eyes,

Love for every true heart that it sees.

**Wow what a voice.** Thought Naruto, as he has never heard her sing.

Was it just a lucky day,

That he turned and looked my way,

Or is it Heaven, right before my very eyes?

A frown then formed on Naruto's face. **Who is she singing about?** Thought Naruto upset.

He showed me all new things,

The shimmer of moonbeams,

I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

**What was she blind from?** A thought then came to Naruto. **That's right before me she never had any friends. I showed her what that was like.** He then frowned. **Wait… WHAT!!!**

I was lost but now I'm found

His happiness surrounds

And now I find that my dreams can come true.

**Is she saying that because of me she can make her dreams come true?** He thought as Hinata's voice got louder as she got to the chorus.

[Chorus]

Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life

I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine

I can't live without you, cause my soul would die

You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

**SHE LOVES ME!!!** Thought Naruto as he almost fell out of the tree from what Hinata sang.

It didn't start this way

It happened just one day

You smiled at me and I saw you differently.

**So she was my friend first then she started to like me? Okay.** Naruto thought with a sigh. **(Anime sweat drop)**

Now I would tremble just to be

A part of you as we,

Begin a life that's sure, to never end.

**So would I. Wait what AM I SAYING? Dose this mean I love her too?**

[Chorus]

Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life

I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine

I can't live without you, cause my soul would die

You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

**I do, I do love Hinata!** Thought Naruto as he climbed onto the windowsill, waiting for her to finish the song.

The rest of my life

Loving you

"Well this song can be marked as done. Its perfect, just the way I wanted it to go!" Hinata said as she put away the song and guitar. Naruto then knew it was time to say something.

"I loved the song Hinata. Who is it for?" Naruto suddenly said making Hinata jump as she held on to the song.

"NARUTO Y-Y-YO-YOU HEARD ME SING?!!!" She stuttered, which is one of her bad habits.

"Yes and it was wonderful. It was like hearing an angel sing. You didn't answer my question. Who is the song for?" He asked as he came closer to Hinata.

"Why do you want to know Naruto?" She asked trying to back away. She ended up hitting the wall.

"I want to know so I can tell them to stay away from my Hinata. The one I love most." He said taking her chin in his hands.

"WHA-" She didn't get to ask though because Naruto gave her a long hard kiss. When they parted they both stared into each other's eyes. Hinata then answered.

"The songs for and about you Naruto. I love you."

"Now that's what I thought." He said giving her an other long kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------From The Hunchback Of Notre Dame II Movie

Sung By: Jennifer Love Hewitt

I'm Gonna Love You (Madellaine's Love Song) I hope you all liked it. Please R and R. Thank you!


End file.
